


Your Favorite

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [34]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Robb Survives, Comfort, Cooking, Death, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hurt, On the Run, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 34 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Dacey/Robb with the prompt: I made your favorite.





	

They were exhausted after having run for so far and had to stop what they were doing. As they finally laid out in the trees Robb finally looked over at the young woman who had saved him, Dacey Mormont. She was injured with a nasty looking wound in her stomach as well as a few on her arms where she had from defending him. 

 

Finally everything that had just happened sank in for the young wolf king. His wife was dead, his mother was dead, and no doubt all the bannerman that had been with them were dead. As he looked at Dacey he knew her mother had to be dead as well as her other siblings. Still she looked so calm, perhaps none of it had hit her yet. As he observed her he thought about how she was not reacting to the pain, did she even know she had been hurt?

 

“I think you need to sit down.” Robb suggested to Dacey.

 

“Honestly ‘m fine you do not have to worry-” Dacey stopped speaking long enough to look at her wound. “Oh well shit I guess I should sit down shouldn’ I?”

 

Dacey let out a laugh and just as suddenly as she had started to laugh Robb saw it taking a turn as her eyes started to water. Suddenly the laugh was wet and tears fell, a sob even coming out and she started to lose her balance. Robb caught her and moved her to sit down, leaning her against a tree.

 

“Hey you are alright just rest here.” Robb told her. Once she was leaned against the tree she started to cry harder. “We do not know who is listening- you have to be quiet, my lady.”

 

“I- I apologize. They are dead though my mother- your mother. Oh god they are all dead.” Dacey told him as she took in a breath.

 

Robb moved to kneel next to her, checking to make sure that the wounds were okay. He started to clean them up the best he could before he wrapped them up. By the time that he had finished getting it fixed up she had calmed down.

 

“Are you alright?” Robb asked her, a foolish question to ask after they had just witnessed.

 

“Just a few stab wounds, dead parents, and a rebellion- nothin’ new.” Dacey told her with a scoff. She ran her fingers through her hair and took in a breath. “What about my siblings? Christ what happens to them they won’t bend the knee.”

 

“We will worry about that later but right now we have to worry about us. We are out here in the middle of the woods exhausted and bleeding. We need to make sure we end up alive before we worry about anyone else.” Robb was not sure why he was so calm, maybe he was still in shock about it all. Their had been no time to grieve when their lives were in danger.

 

“So what do we do next?” Dacey asked as she looked at Robb.

 

“I think we should eat something- I am hungry are you as well?” Robb asked her. 

 

Dacey nodded, “Yeah- now that you mention it I could use something to eat.”

 

“I am going to go find us something to eat could you hold down the fort for me while I am gone?” Robb asked her as if they actually had something to look after.

 

Dacey took out her sword and set it down on her lap. “I have this you just go get us something to eat.” As Robb got up to leave Dacey watched him go. She tried to stay on alert but she could feel herself getting dizzy. She ended up falling asleep where she sat. Some time later she woke up to see Robb leaned over a small fire. 

 

“She lives.” Robb told her before he started to tend to the fire.

 

“You thought I was dead and you just continued to cook dinner?” Dacey asked him.

 

“Hey I still have to eat.” Robb told her before cracking a smile, clearly teasing. She rolled her eyes at this, tossing a twig at him.

 

“King or not you are a prick, Stark.” Dacey told him before smiling. “So ‘m not dead and that means you have to share whatever you are cooking. So tell me- what are we having?”

 

“I made your favorite- rabbit.” Robb told her before holding out some of it for her.

 

“More of a bear girl myself but at this point I would eat just about anything.” She told him before tearing into the meat and starting to chew.

 

Robb put out the fire before he sat with his rabbit and started to eat. “Not as good as bear but it works.” He told her as he chewed.

 

“Yeah not that bad at all.” She told him before she went back to eating.


End file.
